nettleclan_feralfront_warriorcatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pansystar
Back to Characters Summary Description Personality History In a quiet forest canyon, there lived a clan of the name EagleClan. Their leader was the powerful Falconstar, descendant of the wise Raptorstar. She rules the lands with her passed down knowledge of abandonment, treachery, violence, death, and rejection. When her father died, Falconstar had to make the hardest decision of her life and that was to banish her mother from the Clan. Her mother, Scarletfox, was the most fearsome warrior in all the clans, but after watching her mate and her youngest daughter die, Scarletfox became a wreck. Falconstar had to make that ultimate sacrifice. Being hated by her sister, Frostpath, Falconstar continued on with the Clan. Within ten moons, Frostpath forgave her; and joy was once again placed in EagleClan when Falconstar and Frostpath's long lost brother, Jayheart returned home. By that time, Jayheart had mated and had two kits of his own, Heatkit and Fangkit, both tomcats. Fangkit was a white tomcat with a few, small black spots on him, just like Jayheart with addition to Fangkit having an overbite. Heatkit was an orange tabby with black spots, just like his mother Cherryfang. In two moons, Falconstar had her own kits, two she-cats and one tom: Pansykit, Fogkit, and Sleekkit. One moon after Falconstar, Frostpath birthed a she-kit of her own, Berrykit (It was later solved that Frostpath and the medicine cat, Seahorsetail had mated and Berrykit was the daughter of the medicine cat). The kits were raised inside EagleClan. As time flew by, each of the kits grew frustrated with the way the Clan was being ran, each had their own ideas for a way of life. The first kit to attempt to change the way of life was Falconstar's oldest daughter, Foglight. She attempted to take control of the Clan away from her mother, but Falconstar shut her out, banishing her from the Clan forever. Next it was Fangtooth, Jayheart's son to take control from Falconstar, but he ended the same way as Foglight, but taking his twin brother, Heatstripe along with him out of the territory. Third, it was Berryvine who challenged the role of deputy to overthrow Falconstar. She was immediately thrown out at the spot. Followed by them was Sleekstep, Falconstar's youngest son, who told Falconstar her ways of ruling were dulling and she needed to step down. Falconstar turned her back to her son, but instead of banishing him, Sleekstep walked out of the Clan and never returned. The only one that remained was Pansynose. Feeling lost within the decisions and fates of her kin, Pansynose left EagleClan, trying to hunt down her kin. It was moons, until she found them. The first one that she found was her cousins, Fangtooth and Heatstripe. They had settled in a swampy, deadwood forest. There, she found that Fangtooth had become leader of a Clan that he named FangClan. Fangstar welcomed his cousin into their Clan. By that time, Fangstar had a mate named Foxfang, who was his deputy. Heatstripe had distant himself from his brother, starting to grow into what Falconstar had become. Fangstar, having much love for his brother, refused to let him go, so just dealt with what Heatstripe had become. Fangstar was a very laid back and fatherly leader to his Clan, which had become a huge success, but Pansynose was not enjoying herself there, since she felt out of place. She said fair well to her cousins and left without any trouble. The second one that she found, was her older sister Foglight. She, like Fangstar, had named herself leader of a Clan named after herself, FogClan. They lived in a swamp, similar to FangClan, but was more alive with nature. Fogstar wasn't too welcoming to her sister. Pansynose had to prove her worth to Fogstar in order to join the Clan. Showing her skills in fighting, Fogstar accepted her into the Clan. The Clan was very dark and mysterious. Every cat in there had a dark past and were very deadly. It was creepy, especially the apprentice of Fogstar's, Ebonypaw, who was blind in both black eyes and enjoyed killing things. The only two cats that seemed friendly in the Clan was the deputy, Adderstrike and his mate Leopardpool. They were also Ebonypaw's best friends which was a little unsettling. After only being here two weeks, Pansynose had to leave. Insanity was everywhere in that place, it was horrifying. Fogstar had no expression towards Pansynose leaving, but she did threaten to get revenge for her disloyalty to her Clan and family. The third one that she found, was Sleekstep. He was a loner, just as he was when he left EagleClan. He invited Pansynose to follow him on his journey, so she did. He had told her that StarClan had sent him a message while he was dreaming that he was to create a Clan of his own. He would name it LeafClan and it would thrive throughout the land for the moons to come. They had told him that he must continue to travel until the right land is upon him, that it when he will stop and create LeafClan. Pansynose was very interested in the story that Sleekstep had told her. After traveling with Sleekstep for three nights, Pansynose had a dream of her own. Only StarClan knows if it was a dream from them or if it was just Pansynose's imagination, but she dreamed of a Clan that lived in a pine tree forest that had claws like nettles and ruled the forest. After that night, Pansynose parted with Sleekstep, both wishing each other luck on their quest. On her way to the territory that she was promised in her dream, she met up with her cousin, Berryvine. Berryvine, like the others had named herself Berrystar, the leader of LotusClan. Berrystar told Pansynose about the territory where her Clan thrives. She offered some of her land to her cousin, but Pansynose turned it down. Berrystar then spoke of a forest that bordered her Clan. The forest was of pine trees and spring water. LotusClanners would have a hard time adjusting to that terrain, so she told Pansynose to take it. Overjoyed, Pansynose accepted the land. NettleClan, a strong and fierce Clan led by the great Pansystar. She was the founder and the most well-known leader of NettleClan. She named the Clan after her lost son, Nettlepaw(splash), after he went missing. She was never able to recover her only son. Her daughter, Splinterkit(fire) was the only kit that she had to give her love and blessings to. Pansystar made sure of it that Splinterkit was protected and kept safe from harm. Family Pansystar is the daughter of Falconstar and Fallingdust. Pansystar is the sister of Fogstar and Sleekstar Pansystar is the mate of Pavukhunter and had no previous partners Pansystar is the mother of Nettlestar and Splinterstar